


Apple Bottom Jeans

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: The Avenger's Prank War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Prank Wars, all in good fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: That's America's A**
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avenger's Prank War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028661
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Apple Bottom Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff for you!

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in!” I laughed as Tony described what would inevitably start the biggest prank war the tower had ever seen. We ran around town, gathering all the supplies we would need. Of course I planned to pin it all on Tony, Steve would never approve of this. I laughed thinking of how much Steve was going to hate this.

Using two of Tony’s suits, we rigged up all the video equipment we’d picked up to the windows outside the tower. We got inside just before Steve left his office. I met him for lunch, and suggested that we grab dinner at the cafe across from the tower. I kissed his cheek goodbye as I made my way back up to the lab. Tony was already there, putting the final touches on the video we planned to play later that evening. I laughed to the point of tears as he showed me the finished product. This was going to be so worth the trouble I was going to be in later!

I dressed up for dinner, my favorite pair of jeans and a shirt that I knew Steve loved seeing me in. We stepped out of the tower close to sunset, the light fading behind the tower as we settled into a table on the patio. We ordered and I smiled as the sun dropped below the horizon, and the tower lit up in solid LED lights, with an animated version of Steve’s shield. Steve looked over confused, and then horrified as the video started to roll and the song _Apple Bottom Jeans_ began to play from speakers along the sides of the tower.

In all his glory, was Steve, in his tactical gear, gyrating his hips and dipping down low in time to the music, using his shield as a prop.The words “That’s America’s ass” scrolled across the video. It was a video taken after a long mission; Thor had brought Asguardian mead, the only thing that could get Steve drunk. Where Tony had drug it up from there was no telling. Steve looked to me in shock and embarrassment as he scarfed down the rest of his food and picked me up, sprinting to the tower. He walked inside, fuming as the song ended and began to replay. He set me down and I followed him as he went to the labs in search for Tony who was sitting in his Iron Man suit at a lab table. “Don’t kill him Steve.” I said, trying not to laugh.

“Turn. It. Off.” Steve growled.

“Make me.” Tony’s smile showed through the mechanical voice from the suit.


End file.
